Implantable medical devices and systems often rely on proper communications to operate correctly. For example, in a dual chamber pacemaker system, implant-to-implant (i2i) communications are critical for proper synchronization and operation of the system. Such a system can utilize conductive communication, whereby i2i communication signals are received and transmitted using the same electrodes that are used for sensing and/or delivery of pacing therapy. Where conductive communication is utilized for i2i communication, a received signal is likely to have a low amplitude, e.g., be under 1 mV in amplitude. Accordingly, in such a system the use of a traditional differential amplifier as a receiver is not useful as the input offset voltage of a traditional differential amplifier will typically be greater than 1 mV, e.g., likely 10 mV or more with additional variation over time and temperature. Additionally, a traditional differential amplifier is very susceptible to input offset voltage drift, which is undesirable when attempting to detect low amplitude i2i signals.